


don't you walk away from me

by fangirl6202



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Bets & Wagers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: Detectives Winchester and Novak of the 99th precinct were working a case. It was just a simple robbery at an electronics store. Wasn't nothing special, but any case was important to Detective Dean Winchester; not because he cared, he did, but there were more important things at stake.Namely, a bet.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	don't you walk away from me

He knew he shouldn't, it was a bad idea. But… he had to. Had to get it off his chest.

He wouldn't get another chance…

"This job … is eating me alive. I can't breathe anymore. I spent all these years trying to be the good guy, the man in the white hat. I'm not becoming like them… I am them."

"Hey!"

Detective Dean Winchester stopped his monologue and looked up to see his partner glaring daggers at him, arms crossed in his usual manner. He was a funny sight, looking annoyed and peeved, and Dean couldn't help but grin. Who was he kidding, he was downright adorable when he was mad. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing the best speech from Donnie Brasco?" Dean said quizzically, as if he were speaking to a five year old. Well, in all fairness, Detective Castiel Novak probably knew the same amount of pop culture references as a five year old. "Well, actually, ten of me are doing the best speech from Donnie Brasco." He pointed to the ten monitors behind him and waved, grinning at his self doing it back. 

Detectives Winchester and Novak of the 99th precinct (the best precinct in all New York, no, the world!) were working a case. It wasn't a dope case, just a simple robbery at an electronics store. Wasn't anything special, but any case was important to Dean; not because he cared, he did, but there were more important things at stake. Namely, a bet.

Grunting, Cas (a nickname they both knew he secretly liked) pushed his way past Dean and walked towards the store's owner, notepad in hand, ready to go over information with the man. "So, the store was hit two hours ago. They took mainly laptops, tablets, camer--" He was cut off as Dean began messing with a DJ table, an 80s hip-hop beat coming out of the speakers. As he caught Castiel's razor sharp eyes, Dean turned it off and flashed him a grin. "Sorry." They both knew he wasn't. 

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Castiel turned back to the owner, wanting to get this over with so he could add a point to the scoreboard. He wanted nothing to do with Dean's car but to be able to that over his partner's head… he'd do anything. "I'd like a list of all your employees, whoever had access to the store… I'd also like to apologize for my partner. His parents didn't give him enough attention."

"No need, Detective, I already solved the case." Dean called out. Cas whirled around, expecting to see his partner ribbing him as he usually did, but saw that he was serious. Nodding his thanks to the store owner for his cooperation, he made his way over. "Ok, Winchester I'll bite. Who are we looking for?"

"We're looking for three white males, one of whom has sleeve tats on both arms." Dean said confidently, automatically making Castiel suspicious.

"And… how do you know that?" He drawled, eyeing Dean curiously.

"Detective, I had an informant on the inside. He's been here for years. Watching, learning. Waiting…" Aha! Now he had Novak's attention! Cas was glaring at him, crossing him arms in annoyance as Dean inched farther away, slowly… "His code name?" He grabbed the teddy bear off the shelf next to him and proudly thrust him forward. "Fuzzy Cuddle bear. He's a nanny cam!"

Cas groaned in anger, looking like he wanted to punch Dean (which he did.) "You got lucky."

Dean tsked, wagging his finger back and forth and sporting his trademark Winchester Grin™ "No, I got here five minutes before you did and figured that in this gigantic electronics store, there had to be at least one working camera!" He said condescendingly, knowing it would piss his partner off to no avail. 

Plugging the nanny cam into one of the monitors, watched as the security footage showed three white dudes robbing the store. "Oh! Hi, bad guys! " As Cas fumed, he glanced at the toy. "You did it, fuzzy," he said, turning the teddy towards him. "You busted 'em. It's time to come home."

He held Fuzzy Cuddle Bear in front of his face and dropped his voice, adopting the persona of every TV baddie in history. "I'm not sure if I can. I've been undercover so long, I've forgotten who I am. I have seen terrible things. I haven't known the touch of a woman in many moons."

Up until his last comment, Dean was pleased to see a small smirk on his partner's lips, which quickly disappeared. "All right." Cas said before turning on foot and marching away.

"Detective Novak!!" Dean called out in his Fuzzy voice.

"Don't walk away from me!"

\-----

Back at the 99th precinct, Castiel Novak fumed as the detective squad all sat in the briefing room. Jeers and shouts rose as Dean did an over the top "victory dance" in the middle of the aisle.

"Oh yeah! I'm winning, I'm winning, I'm winning!"

"Shut it!" Cas snapped, which only made things worse.

"Huh, what's that? Are you a sore loser, Novak!?" Dean teased. "Well that sucks! I cracked the case! Detective, if you will…" He said, motioning to the score board in front of them and holding up a dry erase marker.

Winchester - 23 Novak - 22

Castiel begrudgingly got out of his seat to update the scores, pure anger on his face as their co-workers laughed even more. "I hate this," he muttered as he corrected the scores.

Winchester - 24 Novak - 22

Another cheer rose up and Dean soaked it all in. "Look at that, I'm winning!" He cheered, finally taking his seat just as the Sergeant walked in, case files in his hand, not looking even remotely impressed at the scene before him. If Dean was being honest, this was not even close to the weirdest thing he'd witnessed in the precinct.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Cas sneered, slapping the back of Dean's head as he walked back to his seat. 

"Oh I will, Cas! I will!"

"Hey," The sarge warned as he walked up to the podium. "Play nice, boys."

"Sorry, Sarge!" Dean yelled out as Castiel grumbled his apologizes while the Sergeant took his place at the podium. "Now, before we begin, I want you all to know this case is going to be the top priority for the new C.O."

"Wait!" One of the other detectives called out. "Tell us about the Captain!"

The other detectives and the suits in the room all voiced their agreement; the 99 would be getting a new Commanding Officer, and Dean knew he was a pencil pushing robot. 

"The Captain will be wanting to introduce himself, trust me. He'll be here soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Brooklyn Nine-Nine is a blessed show, it's so good, and while watching it, it hit me that I love relationships with a hardass character and a goofball. 
> 
> Thus, this was born.
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed this, it's been a while since I've written anything for this fandom.
> 
> Thank you for reading, feel free to validate me with comments por favor :))


End file.
